


Sleep

by Glorious_Monday



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Gen, POV First Person, Sans Needs A Hug, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5921479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Monday/pseuds/Glorious_Monday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to know how those skeletons in his dreams get along so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

It's been happening ever since I can remember, these sleep habits of mine but for some reason Papyrus doesn't remember that.

 

 Everyday the same routine is followed, try to stay awake, fail at staying awake, and get yelled at. I used to try to explain to him what was wrong but by now I know better.

 

"Sans.", A voice calls out.

 

I open my eyes and lifted up my head. "What?", I hissed.

 

 "You shouldn't be sleeping here.", Grillby says while he idly cleans a cup. He's right, it's dangerous to be sleeping in public places, especially here. What the hell was I thinking? I don't remember thinking, I don't remember coming here, and I especially don't remember falling asleep.

 

 I grunt and get out of Grillby's.

 

 I haven't slept in ages. Papyrus says that sleep is for the weak. If that's true then I guess I'm weak. I don't like to think about that.

 

 I get back to my sentry station, a part of me relieved that he wasn't there. He would have flipped if he knew I had an early break.

 

 I let out a bored sigh as I idly looked at my hands. There's cracks in my hand that are not supposed to be there. Papyrus got mad one day, I never seen him so mad before. He said a lot, words I can't get out of my head and as he said those barbed words he crushed my hand. I remember accidentally letting out a pain filled scream and he just stopped. He looked at me, he looked at my hand, he looked at himself. 

 

 "Sorry Boss I-", I began but he slapped me.

 "JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND.", He yelled as he looked away from me, hands covering his eyes. I stayed silent. "FUCK", He said under his breath, my ears barely catching the word. I didn't understand, I still don't understand, what emotion was held in that single word. Regret? No, I fucking deserved everything I got. I put that on myself. 

 

 "YOU DESERVED THAT.", Papyrus says and with that he walked away. Told you so.

 

 I pull my sleeves over my hands.

 

I hate this place. I hate all these monsters. I hate all this snow. I hate, I hate, I hate but the person I hate most of all has cracks in his hands and can't even control when they fall asleep. I hate him the most. The one thing I don't hate though is Papyrus. For some reason I can't bring myself to. Sometimes I want to hate him, scream and shout at his scream and shouts but no matter how fucking hard I try I can't. Even if Papyrus hates me, I can't hate him back. 

 

"God damn it.", I say as my head gets dizzy. This always happens. My head gets dizzy, I close my eyes, I fall asleep. And just like that I'm gone.

 

 In my dream I dream about me and Papyrus except it isn't me and Papyrus. This other me is wearing a blue hoodie and this other Papyrus is in a weird get-up.

 

"SANS! WAKE UP!" The other Papyrus says. The other Sans wakes up and yawns, not a single worry shown on his face. "sorry about that bro.", he says.

 

 "IT'S OK I GUESS, BUT THIS IS SERIOUS SANS. WHAT IF A HUMAN CAME BY?", This other Papyrus whines while stomping his foot a bit.

 

"don't worry about it bro. I'm working down to the bone." The other Papyrus smiles at this. "SANS!", he says while letting out a laugh.

 

"I MADE YOU SPAGHETTI. UNDYNE TAUGHT ME THIS SECRET RECIPE.", The other Papyrus says proudly as he puts a plate of spaghetti in front of the other Sans.

 

"It looks great bro.", The other Sans says with encouragement but doesn't make any moves to start eating the dish.

 

"OF COURSE IT DOES! DO WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE SECRET INGREDIENT IS?"

 

"what is it?"

 

"IT'S L-"

 

 "SANS, YOU LAZY PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT. GET UP NOW."

 

I jolt awake. "O-Oh hey Boss", I say. Fuck this fear.

 

 "GUESS WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED WHILE YOU WERE ASLEEP.", Papyrus says while picking me up by my hood.

 

 "I don't know Boss, what happened?", I ask. He throws me to the ground.

 

 "A HUMAN PASSED BY." Fuck.

 

"Sorry about that bro- I mean boss.", I correct myself. I try to get back up but Papyrus puts his foot on my chest and steps down.

 

 "YOU'RE SO WEAK AND WORTHLESS. I DON'T DESERVE A BROTHER LIKE YOU. YOU DON'T DESERVE A BROTHER AS GREAT AS ME. YOU CAN'T DO ONE FUCKING SIMPLE JOB.", He yells as his foot pushes down harder. I gasp from pain. I can feel my short threatening to slip away.

 

 "DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT IT IS THAT I CATCH THIS HUMAN? OBVIOUSLY NOT, BUT YOU DON'T TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY DO YOU?". He's kicking now, right in my ribs. It hurts, it hurts but I don't which is hurting worse.

 

 "FUCKING WORTHLESS."

I wonder. How could those two skeletons in that dream get along so much?

"YOU JUST FUCK EVERYTHING UP."

I never seen Papyrus smile besides that smile he makes when he's about to kill someone. I never seen him laugh besides that laugh he makes when he does kill someone.

"I'M GOING AFTER THE HUMAN. THANKS FOR NOTHING YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT."

 I wonder, how that Papyrus could love that Sans so much.

 

I wonder, I wonder, I wonder.

 

 I rub my eyes. They were getting blurry.

 I wipe my cheek. It was getting wet.

 I close my eyes. I'm getting tired. Tired of everything. It still hurts. It hurts more than you can imagine. So with that, I close my eyes. Maybe now I can finally get some sleep, and dream of those two brothers, so happy and nice.

 

 Forever and ever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave a comment


End file.
